Gram (Arc Dragoon 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Gram: Hmmm? Do I want to eat with everyone? No, I'm good. Gram: Why? It's none of your business what I do when I'm not fighting. Gram: You're such a pest! I'm not telling you, and that's final! Gram: Listen, I can't afford to waste any time like that! Why? It's because... Gram: I have a dream! Gram: Got it? Good, then bye! She was practically invincible on the battlefield. Yet somehow, she was covered in bumps and bruises as of late. Was she doing some secret training? The commander tailed her to find out. Peering out from behind a tree, the commander saw... Whump! Gram: Urgh! ...her getting thrown to the ground, and hard. Gram: That's 50 times in a row, now. Dammit! She spat out her words with a spiteful glare. What was she glaring at? A dragon. Gram: Grrrrrrr... Gram: I will ride you...and that's final! Gram: Whether you like it or not, I'm not gonna give up! I have to do this, to get better than I am now! Gram: Because...that is my dream! So she tried over and over again, always with the same result. Her tenacity was bordering on obsession at this point. Gram: Hey! Just how long have you been watching me? Gram: I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up. And that's final. I will ride you...and that's final! Gram: One more time, dragon! It seemed hopeless, but she kept at it. Even as the skies clouded over, even as it started raining... Episode 2: She'd tried countless times to ride that dragon. But it always had the same result. Gram: Just... *pant* ...leave me alone. Nothing you can say... will make me give up... That's final. ---- Question 1=''"Why do you keep trying?"'' Gram: |-|Question 2=''"You gotta know when to fold 'em."'' Gram: If I quit... I've lost. Just like before... |-|Question 3=''"What's driving you to do this?"'' Gram: I want... to change... That is my dream. ---- Gram: I don't want to be weak anymore. Like I was back when I lost to Gungnir... back when those I trusted betrayed me... Gram: I've never been able to trust anyone-- not fully-- since then... Gram: So I have to be stronger... Strong enough to keep going all alone. Gram: I just have to be stronger! Gram: If I could just ride this dragon... I feel like everything would be different. Gram: This ferocious, powerful, untrusting beast... If I could just ride it... Gram: Grrrrrrr... As her and the dragon kept up their stare-down, the rain started falling ever harder. Episode 2: Gram: Grrrrargh! Gram: Agh! No matter how hard she tried, the dragon kept shaking her off. Gram: *Pant* ...Is it, hopeless? Can I... ever... change? Will I... always... be weak? She'd never given up before, but it looked like she was starting to think about it. It was at that moment... Gram: Ahh! Dragon: Grrrrargh! Bolts of lightning rained down around her! Gram: !! No, those rocks will hit the dragon! ---- Question 1=''"There's too many to hit with your sword!"'' Gram: But if I don't, the dragon might get hurt! |-|Question 2=''"Run! Do it, just trust me!"'' Gram: |-|Question 3=''"You're too tired to block them! Dodge!"'' Gram: ---- She put her sword back in its scabbard. It was the first time she'd ever listened to the commander. But... ... Gram: Hiiiyah! Instead of running, she made a mad dash for the dragon. A strange glow began to emanate from her body. And for the first time, she was able to mount the dragon. Gram: Grrrrargh! Gram: It's okay! Just trust me! And I'll... trust in you, too! With that, she began to deftly steer the dragon past the falling boulders Gram: I did it! I've discovered... the "Flying Dragon Dance"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Gram: Finally, my dream's come true... I'm finally better than I was before. She began to get misty-eyed, while still riding the dragon. Gram: All this time, I kept trying to get stronger on my own... Gram: But I couldn't get stronger... without the help of others. Gram: I knew you were special. Somehow, I knew. We could be better if we did it together... Gram: You, so vicious, so solitary... Gram: I suppose I saw something of me in you... A kindred spirit. Gram: So I felt-- no-- I knew, that I could trust you. Gram: Thank you both! I was finally able to change, thanks to you two! Dragon Graaaaarr! The dragon roared toward the heavens, with Gram on its back. Gram: I'm not the same old me anymore! And we can get even stronger... together! Her expression was so gentle, so kind, as she hugged the dragon tight. The rain stopped, and the sun peered out from behind the clouds. Category:Character Quest